Une nuit au loin
by Alicelle
Summary: The Walking Dead, épisode 13, saison 4 et si Beth et Daryl avaient passé une nuit de plus dans la maison/ funérarium...


Bonjour à tous !

J'ai écris cette petit fanfic après avoir vu l'épisode 13 de la saison 4 de « The Walking Dead », qui est surement l'un de mes préférés mais ayant été un peu frustrée par la fin, j'ai décidé d'arranger ça à ma façon. J'espère que ça vous plaira et j'attends avec impatience vos avis ! Bonne lecture !

Les personnages appartiennent à qui de droit.

* * *

**Une nuit au loin.**

Daryl avait rattrapé Beth sur la route comme prévu, il attrapa son bras et la poussa vers la forêt où ils s'endormirent rapidement dans un endroit sûr. Le lendemain matin, Daryl fut réveillé par des craquements près de lui, il se leva d'un bond pour tomber sur Beth, qui était allée chercher de quoi manger dans les bois.

-« Tu vois, lui dit-elle en tendant devant lui un écureuil mort, je sais me servir de l'arbalète maintenant ! »  
-« Je suis impressionné.» Répondit-il platement.

Sans un mot, il alluma un feu et mit l'animal à griller. Ils se partagèrent ce maigre en repas en silence avant que Beth ne décide de le briser.

-« Daryl.. »  
-« Quoi ? » Grogna-t-il la bouche pleine.  
-« Je… Ce que tu as dit hier… je… »

Beth n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour dire ce qu'elle ressentait et se contenta de bégayer vainement alors elle changea de sujet en espérant qu'il ne faisait pas trop attention à ce qu'elle disait.

-« On devrait retourner dans la maison. La nettoyer et y rester un moment, le temps de décider ce qu'on fera. Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire et à deux on… » Elle espérait tellement que Daryl n'ai pas fait attention à ce qu'elle avait dit qu'elle parlait de plus en plus vite.  
-« Ouais. Mais d'abord, laisse-moi finir de manger. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-« Okay. » C'était plus un murmure qu'une véritable réponse mais Beth était soulagée qu'il ne reparle pas de la veille.

Après que Daryl eu englouti sa petite moitié d'écureuil, ils rangèrent leurs affaires et prirent la direction de la maison qu'ils avaient fuit en catastrophe la nuit précédente. A quelques mètres, à la lisière de la forêt, Daryl s'arrêta et se tourna vers Beth.

-« Tu va rester ici pendant que je nettoie ce merdier. Tu ne bouge pas d'ici et si ces saloperies s'approchent, je veux que tu crie. C'est bien clair ? ».

-« Non, je veux t'aid… ».

-« Avec ta cheville, tu ne m'aideras pas, tu me gêneras. J'irai plus vite tout seul, reste ici et prend ça. »

Il lui tendit un couteau malgré celui qu'elle avait déjà, arma son arbalète, jeta son sac à terre et se dirigea vers la maison sans lui lancer un seul regard. Beth se laissa glisser sur le sol et resta assise, les bras enserrant ses genoux en le regardant partir. Un long moment passa et elle commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il Daryl était toujours en vie. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas le rôdeur qui s'approchait par derrière. Quand il lui attrapa les cheveux, elle sursauta, tenta de se retourner et glissa sur le dos, si bien que le rôdeur dont un des yeux pendouillait de son orbite, se retrouva couché sur elle. Elle tenta de lui faire lâcher prise de la main droite pendant qu'elle gardait ses mâchoires loin de sa gorge de la main gauche. Daryl lui avait dit de crier mais elle n'y pensa pas, elle essayait seulement de rester en vie sans vraiment savoir comment à ce moment précis. Les mains frêles de Beth se serrèrent autour du coup du rôdeur et s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau putréfiée, elle sentit les vertèbres cervicales et les arracha de toutes ses forces. La tête du rodeur roula sur le sol mais il continuait à grogner comme un animal en colère et affamé. Sous le choc, la jeune fille se redressa doucement, repoussa le cadavre qui était sur elle et pris son couteau pour l'achever. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lui planter dans la tête, une flèche la prit de court, à nouveau, elle sursauta.

-« Je t'avais dit de hurler ! T'es sourde ou quoi !? » Cria Daryl en colère. « T'aurai pu te faire tuer et t'aurai même pas pu courir ! Bordel ! »  
-« Je suis… Désolée. » Chuchota Beth, sonnée.

Sans dire un mot, Daryl l'aida à se relever mais au moment où elle tenta de marcher, elle sentit sa tête devenir lourde, un voile noir s'étendit devant ses yeux et elle s'évanouit. Daryl l'a rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

-« C'est pas vrai. »

Irrité, il glissa son bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos et la souleva doucement. Elle n'était pas aussi lourde qu'il l'avait insinué et il la déposa soigneusement sur le seuil de l'escalier à l'étage avant de retourner chercher leurs affaires restées dehors. Une fois revenu dans la maison, qui avait tout l'air d'être une sorte de funérarium habitable, il inspecta le premier étage. Il trouva deux chambres avec de grands lits, une salle de bain qui fonctionnait miraculeusement ainsi qu'un grand bureau avec un canapé. Le deuxième étage n'était qu'un grenier n'abritant que des choses inutiles. Daryl installa soigneusement Beth sur le canapé et retourna dans la salle de bain. Il se doucha rapidement à l'eau glacée et se rase du mieux qu'il put avec un vieux rasoir un peu usé qui se trouvait là. L'armoire de l'une des chambres était remplie de vêtements divers, homme, femme et même enfants, de chaussures et de quelques accessoires. Il sélectionna une chemise bleu ciel, pas vraiment sa couleur mais elle lui allait mieux que les autres, et un vieux jean noir. Par-dessus, il enfila son éternelle veste sans manches avec les ailes dans le dos.

Après avoir fait sa toilette et s'être changé, il retourna jeter un œil à Beth, elle dormait toujours. Il descendit dans la cuisine, rempli un petit bol d'eau et entreprit de nettoyer un peu Beth. Il essuya son visage taché de sang et de morceaux d'organes, ses bras aussi en était couvert. Il laissa le bol sur le sol et la regarda dormir. Il avait espéré qu'elle oublie ce qu'il avait dit ou plutôt, insinué car il ne l'avait pas dit clairement. Il n'était pas doué pour ces choses là et il pensait qu'une fille aussi forte et intelligente qu'elle n'aimerait jamais un cul-terreux dans son genre. Etrangement, il avait envie de faire des efforts pour elle, même si c'était vain au moins, il aurait essayé.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit mais la lune la rendait claire, Beth eu du mal à réaliser où elle se trouvait. Sa tête lui faisait encore un peu mal. Sur le bord du canapé, Daryl dormait, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Attendrie de voir qu'il avait veillé sur elle, un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle lui caressa les cheveux. Ils étaient doux et propres, elle pensa qu'il devait surement y avoir une salle de bain alors, tout doucement, elle se leva. Beth prit elle aussi le temps de se laver malgré l'eau glacée, il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas put être propre. Tout comme Daryl, elle visita les chambres, fouilla dans l'armoire et y dénicha un jean bleu un peu usé et deux débardeurs qu'elle superposa comme elle aimait tant le faire. Quand elle retourna dans le bureau, Daryl était réveillé. Il s'était assis sur le canapé et ne dit pas un mot quand il la vit entrer.

-« Désolée, tu dormait et je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je… »

-« J'ai entendu l'eau couler, je me doutai un peu de ce que tu faisait. »

Un peu gênée, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Beth se dirigea vers le bureau, face au canapé et s'assit dessus. Elle se tortilla les mains un instant, les yeux rivés sur le sol avant de regarder à nouveau l'homme qui occupait le canapé.

-« Merci. » Dit-elle enfin.

-« De quoi ? ».  
-« De m'avoir emmenée ici et d'avoir essayé d'enlever un peu les traces de sang. »

Maintenant, c'est lui, toujours sans raison, qui était gêné. Il fit un geste de la main dans le vide.

-« Ouais bah c'est rien, c'est bon. » Il se leva. « T'as faim ? » Il criait presque.

-« Un peu mais d'abord… Je voudrai… » Elle n'osait pas lui demander.

Il s'approcha d'elle, toujours assise sur le bureau.

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

-« Te… Laisse-moi… Je veux… Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras. S'il te plait. Pour te remercier et parce que… J'en ai envie. » Sa voix tremblait.

Daryl inspira et expira très fort, regarda à terre et leva les yeux sur elle. Elle était embarrassée, les joues rouges et osait à peine le regarder. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour d'elle, une main dans son dos, l'autre glissée dans ses cheveux blonds. Beth était à la fois confuse et heureuse d'avoir osé faire ce premier pas, même si elle pensait que jamais, il n'aurait accepté.

Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit à ce qu'il avait dit ce soir là, dans la cuisine de cette même maison et réalisé que les sentiments qu'il lui portait étaient réciproques. Quand Beth avait réalisé qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, elle avait préféré se taire car elle pensait qu'il ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle.

Elle avait passé ses bras autour du coup de Daryl et se serrait contre lui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien. Doucement, il s'écarta d'elle mais la tenait toujours dans ses bras, ils se fixèrent sans dire un mot puis il réalisa que Beth se mit à regarder ses lèvres avant de regarder à nouveaux dans ses yeux. Involontairement, elle s'humidifia les lèvres, avala sa salive et approcha son visage de celui de l'homme qui la regardait sans faire le moindre mouvement. Il avait l'air d'avoir le souffle coupé mais quand les lèvres chaudes et douces de Beth se posèrent sur les siennes, il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui s'écarta de lui, elle le regarda, anxieuse mais il ne fit pas un seul mouvement. Elle posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes mais cette fois, le baiser était plus appuyé et sembla faire réagir Daryl.

Il se colla à elle, qui passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, et prit son visage entre ses mains, leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. A contrecœur, il la repoussa doucement, elle haletait.

-« Attend, dit-il lui aussi à bout de souffle, tu es sûre ? Je veux pas que… »

-« Embrasse-moi ! » Le coupa-t-elle.

-« Att… »

-« Daryl. Embrasse. Moi. »

Cette fois, ce n'était pas une demande mais presque un ordre auquel il obéit. Beth se sentait tellement bien que sa tête lui sembla vide, elle avait l'impression que son corps agissait seul. Ses mains caressèrent son torse puis, entreprirent de lui déboutonner sa chemise, ses longs doigts fin faisait glisser les boutons l'un après l'autre pour laisser apparaitre la peau nue de Daryl. Ses doigts étaient gelés et il frissonna légèrement mais n'y prêta pas attention. D'un coup, il se baissa légèrement et la souleva. Il l'emmena dans une des chambre, ferma la porte et la plaqua contre pour continuer à l'embrasser. Il entendit les chaussures de Beth tomber par terre dans son dos. Il l'entraina vers le lit, elle était toujours accrochée à lui. Il l'allongea doucement, se releva, enleva lui aussi ses chaussures et s'occupa à nouveau d'elle. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de descendre le long de son cou tout en passant ses mains sous ses débardeurs qu'il lui retira. Beth réussit à faire basculer Daryl pour se retrouver sur lui. Il resta assis, elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille :

-« Tu me laisse retirer tes ailes ? » Lui glissa-t-elle amusée.  
-« Tu peut retirer tout ce que tu veux. » Répondit-t-il avec un petit rire complice.

Sans attendre, la veste vola sur le sol fut presque aussitôt rejointe par la chemise. Elle resta un moment à regarder le torse de Daryl en le caressant doucement puis elle l'embrassa à nouveau tout en ouvrant sa ceinture avant de la retirer. Sans oser le regarder, elle se mit à l'embrasser en descendant doucement le long de son cou puis de son torse. Toujours sans le regarder, elle se mit presque à genoux et commença à ouvrir son pantalon mais les mains de Daryl se refermèrent sur les siennes. Surprise, elle releva la tête vers lui.

-« Arrête. » Dit-il simplement.

-« Je suis désolée si je m'y suis mal prise, je… »

-« Je te demande seulement de ne pas le faire. Viens là. »

Il la tira par le poignet, elle se retrouva à nouveau à califourchon sur lui. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait arrêtée mais, il avait toujours envie d'elle et ça lui suffisait. Beth entreprit tout de même de continuer plus ou moins se qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et d'une main, elle déboutonna et ouvrit son pantalon. Pendant ce temps, Daryl s'attaqua au soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche, un peu grisâtre de Beth. Quand elle glissa sa main dans son pantalon, elle sentit qu'il était déjà bien excité. Elle le caressa doucement en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. D'un coup, Daryl n'arriva plus à se contrôler, il fit basculer Beth sur le dos, retira le jean de la jeune fille déjà à moitié nue et le sien. La seule chose qui les séparait de ce dont ils avaient tous les deux envie, étaient leurs sous-vêtements.

Pendant qu'il enlevait son jean, Beth s'était relevée pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes, elle regardait désormais Daryl, droit dans les yeux. Comme pour l'inciter à réagir mais aussi parce qu'elle était timide, elle se glissa sous les draps et, les joues en feu, retira sa culotte quelle laissa tomber à ses pieds. Il regarda le morceau de tissu et, avec un sourire en coin, il retira lui aussi son caleçon avant de la rejoindre. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement en se caressant puis, Daryl se pencha près de l'oreille de Beth.

-« Tu es sure ? » Demanda-t-il sérieusement mais avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Troublée par cette bienveillance qu'elle ne lui connaissait, elle sourit, le regarda dans les yeux et effleura sa joue.

-« Daryl… » Souffla-t-elle.

Il la regardait mais ne répondit pas.

-« Je t'aime. »

Ces trois mots suffirent à Daryl pour comprendre que oui, elle était sûre de vouloir passer cette nuit avec lui et même si demain, elle changeait d'avis, elle lui avait dit. Elle lui avait enfin dit « Je t'aime ».

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle était couchée sur le ventre et Daryl, sur le dos avait les bras en croix. Elle se leva en faisait le moins de bruit possible, ramassa sa culotte et le premier vêtement qui lui tomba sous la main. Beth poussa la porte de la salle de bain et fixa quelques instants son reflet dans le miroir. Physiquement, rien n'avait changé mais psychologiquement, elle se sentait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis quelques mois. Elle ne regrettera jamais ce qu'il c'était passé cette nuit. Après une toilette de chat, elle enfila son sous-vêtement et le vêtement qu'elle avait ramassé et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce qu'elle avait pris au hasard.

Elle retourna dans la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible mais quand elle referma la porte derrière en espérant pouvoir se recoucher sans réveiller Daryl, il lui parla.

-« Mes ailes te vont bien mais je récupérerai cette veste. » Dit-il amusé de la voir porter sa veste

bien trop grande pour elle.

-« Je n'ai pas fait exprès. J'ai pris la première chose qui venait sans même regarder. » Répondit-elle en se rapprochant du lit.

-« Si tu ne me la donne pas, je vais devoir la reprendre… De gré de ou de force. »

-« Ho vraiment ? Je serai curieuse de voir ça ! »

Elle se recoucha dans le lit, l'embrassa et se blottit contre lui.

-« Je suis sûr que tu serai mieux sans cette veste. »

-« Retire la toi-même alors, j'ai froid. »

-« Je dois donc te déshabiller et te réchauffer ? »

Elle lui sourit, enleva la veste tira les couvertures sur eux et se colla à nouveau contre lui.

-« Serre moi dans tes bras, s'il te plait. »

Daryl s'exécuta et ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs heures, l'un contre l'autre, loin de tout le monde, loin des rôdeurs et de toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécus.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils étaient tranquillement en train de dîner de pieds de porcs en conserve, beurre de cacahuètes et soda quand un bruit métallique retentit.

-« Ce foutu clébard doit être revenu. »

Il saisit un des pieds de porcs et alla directement à la porte, qu'il ouvrit sans même réfléchir, sur quelques rôdeurs qui essayèrent d'entrer.

-« Beth, BETH ! » Hurla-t-il.

Elle se précipita avec l'arbalète qu'elle lui lança. Il lâcha la porte et poussa Beth derrière lui tout en l'entrainant vers l'arrière de la maison.

-« Beth, prend tes affaires et sauve toi. »

-« Je te laisserai pas tous seul. »

-« Fait comme l'autre nuit, suis la route, je te retrouverai. Vas-y ! »

-« Daryl… »

-« VA T-EN ! »

Beth ne répondit pas, elle empoigna son sac et sortit en courant par la porte de derrière, elle tua deux rôdeurs qui lui bloquèrent le passage. Au moment où elle allait rejoindre la route, quelque chose l'assomma, son sac lui glissa de la main et elle s'évanouit. La dernière pensée qui lui vint fut le visage de Daryl.  
Après avoir coincé la dizaine de rôdeurs qui l'avait suivit dans la maison, Daryl se précipita dehors. La première chose qu'il aperçut en essayant de rejoindre Beth fut son sac, par terre. Il leva les yeux au moment où une voiture démarra en trombe.

-« BETH, BEEEEETH ! »

Il hurla son prénom, en vain, la voiture démarra. Il tente de la courser mais il se fit bien vite distancer et resta là, au milieu de cette route déserte, seul et ne sachant pas ce qu'il était arrivé à Beth.


End file.
